My Undead Life
by wereghostsrule
Summary: A hurt and tortured boy from the ghost zone finds himself in Amity Park. Let's see what happens.
1. Protolouge

My Undead Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman. Ok so enjoy the book and see you at the bottom.

Protolouge

Pain. That's all I could feel as I was fighting an armor clad ghost for what might be my last fight ever. As I fought I thought about my life before this moment and how I was adopted by Danny Fenton (a.k.a Danny Phantom) as a brother.

*5 years before*

Pain. That's all I felt.

Ok sorry for the short Protolouge but I wrote this in school and sorry for any grammar mistakes because I'm still not that good at it. *? Walks out* Wereghost: Yay you're here! Time to go and I'll introduce my friend in the next chapter since he's joining the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapie. Bye everyghosht!

Mystery Friend: Bye everyghosht.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fight: Part 1

 ** _This is important information!_**

((A/N) so here's Chapter 1. Oh I almost forgot to tell you instead of an author's note there will be a shout out for people who give reviews. I will also answer any questions you may have. My schedule for posting chapters is at least 2 per week. I may write more and I may write less but that is depending how much time I have to write. Any ways let's get to the shout outs. I'm giving a shout out to ben1000 for being the first person to review, so thanks let's get on with the story.

Pain that's all I felt. I was running for my life like mad. I felt as if I stopped running I would be killed. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why am I running you say? Well, let's just say I made the wrong ghost angry. I found myself in Amity Park, home of the ghost hero Danny Phantom. I head a whirring sound. 'Oh no. He found me!' I ran as fast as I could. After 5 minutes of running I turned around and saw the face of the ghost hunter Skullker. I stopped and yelled, "I'm going ghost!" I let familiar white rings go up and down my body. I turned into my ghostly alter ego. "I can finally get your pelt ghost child." Skullker said while bringing out a skinner to prove his point. Dude! That is way to gross and unnerving!" I yelled. I brought up my fist and fired and ecto blast that caused a smoke screen so I could get out of there. After flying for 2 hours I found an abandoned house, so I fazed through the wall. It wasn't too bad and it even had a full length mirror. I looked at it and saw my ghostly alter ego. I was wearing a black hazmat suit with red and black gloves and boots. My usually black hair was turned white with a read streak in it. I let the white rings go up and down my body and this time I saw a boy with shaggy black hair in a black shirt that said, "You didn't see anything." with black pants with a red streak in the middle of each leg. His shoes were red and had black stripes in the middle of each one. I looked around the house and saw a kitchen, two bedrooms with surprisingly one bed in each, a living room with only a rug in it, and a laundry room with bottles of detergent and bleach. I took the rug from the living room and used it as a blanket as I slept on the bed.


	3. Chapter

((A/N) Sorry for not updating for a wile but I was grounded and couldn't use my computer or any other form of internet except my TV and it would take a wile to write a chapter on that. Also once I got my wonderful and reliable computer back I had a **MAJOR** case of Writers Block. So here's a shout out to a gest who was really helpful. If your reading...Dude GET AN ACCUNT SO YOU CAN HELP ME PLAESE. Oh I almost forgot that my friend and I are officially not friends anymore so no meeting him, But I might get my probably soon to be girlfriend to make an appearance. Anyways...Let's Get On With The Chapie! Also Disclaimer: I only own Alex)

I found myself in the ghost zone drifting to what seemingly was my doom. I saw my vision fading as I saw an arm reach out for me. When my vision returned I was greeted with the faces of two ghost. "Where am I?"I asked and I know what your thinking 'Why did that come out of your mouth first?!' Well to answer that question is an simple answer. I'm only 5 years old. My mother had been the first person ever able to go to the ghost zone but the portal sucked us in and Imploded. I was in the ghost zone before it imploded leaving me to drift away from the explosion that killed my mother and my father. My dad was in the lab still when it imploded. Back to the present I looked at myself to see if anything was wrong with me. I was in my normal clothes instead of my hasmate suit. That's impossible my clothes were destroyed! Right? "My names Jonny 13. Your in our house." said the blonde haired ghost. "I'm Kitty, nice to meet you." said the green haired ghost. Little did I now that these ghost would be taking care of me for the next nine years.

I woke with a start. 'Another dream about that. Huh, guess that I should get going.' I thought to myself. I turned invisible and started lying around the town. That's when I saw it. Another ghost that looked like me fighting my life long enemy. I turned into my ghostly alter ego and be came visible. I through an ecto-ray at Skullker and said, "Hey, can I join the beat down party?!" Skullker turned to me and said, "Finally I an get your pelt Whelp." "Dude that is still super gross!" the other ghost and I yelled. We fired twin ecto-rays at Skullker. hey both hit dead n and the other ghost took out a soup can and pointed a Skullker. He took of the cap and Skullker was sucked in. I motioned for him to follow me and flew off to 'my' apartment. When landed I turned around only to see the other ghost coming through the wall. "Who are you?!" we yelled at the same time. "Alex." I said as I held out my hand. "Danny." the other ghost know known as Danny said. "Nice to met you Alex."

((A/N) So that is the end of this episode and I might be a little slow wit writing and updating, I do both in one day and it takes like **NO Writer's Block** to do it. I want to give more shoutouts so if your reading please leave a review d refer your friends that you think would like this story to read it. Thanks for reading. Bye every ghost! **;)**


End file.
